marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Flight Vol 1 28
(Secret Wars II) (Title) |NextIssue = (Secret Wars II) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = John Byrne | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Cross-Over | Writer1_1 = John Byrne | Penciler1_1 = John Byrne | Inker1_1 = John Byrne | Inker1_2 = Keith Williams | Colourist1_1 = Andy Yanchus | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Editor1_2 = Don Daley | Synopsis1 = Secret Wars II continues from ... This story continues from last issue and takes place during the events of ... Following the arrival of the Beyonder in the middle of their fight with Alpha Flight at the West Edmonton Mall, the members of Omega Flight flee the scene. Out in the parking lot they run into former Gamma Flight recruit Madison Jeffries. Jeffries wants to try and bring the Omegans in for attacking Alpha Flight and uses his mutant power over all things metal and mechanical to turn a car into a robot. Delphine Courtney orders the Omegans to attack Jeffries even though Jeffries warns them against it. His robot defender easily knocks aside Diamond Lil whom Jeffries rushes to her side. The robot then easily dispatches Wild Child before turning it's attention to Courtney. Unable to defend herself due to the fact that she is still effected by the gunk that Shaman covered her in, she grabs one of Flashback's future selves and uses him to shield her from a blow from the robot. It kills Flashback's double and causes Flashback to collapse realizing that he could die at anytime in the future when his past self plucks him out of the future. Madison then reveals to the others that Courtney is really a robot that has been manipulating them by using his powers to cause the robot to violently throw up it's mechanical inner workings. With their leader defeated, Omega Flight is left in the care of "Rover" while Madison goes to round up the members of Alpha Flight to take the Omegans into custody. Madison walks in just as the Beyonder has finished pulling Talisman out of Shaman's bag , and before Northstar can impulsively attack, Heather orders the other members of Alpha Flight to stand down. With his repayment to Alpha Flight done, the Beyonder teleports away to return to his previous location . With Talisman back, she is furious that her father Shaman left her trapped in his bag, yet another promise he failed to deliver and she strikes him down. When Heather tries to talk sense into the young mystic, she furiously lashes out teleporting them all back to Alpha Flight's base in Vancouver. The spell works on all the members of the team except for Snowbird, and they surprise Robert Bochs. Shaman has taken his daughters words to heart and he admits that he has manipulated his daughter to follow her destiny and feels nothing but regret. When Box wonders what to do about Omega Flight, Madison Jeffries (also teleported with them to Vancouver) pipes up and explains that he took care of them. As the members of Alpha Flight remember Jeffries as one of the members of Gamma Flight that didn't join up with the Omegans, Heather orders everyone to stand down and take two hours to clean-up and prepare for a debriefing. As Heather takes a bath, she records a log about Alpha Flight's recent mission and also her concerns about Shaman's current state of mind and wonders how it will effect the team. As she is getting dressed the power suddenly goes out, upset by this Heather heads to the main lab to see what is going on. To her shock Robert and Walter have opened a dimensional nexus to try and pull a being with the appropriate body mass for Walter's soul to leave the robotic body of Box and possess a new form. Heather is horrified that they went through a plan like this without consulting her or Shaman their resident expert on other dimensions. As she is telling them all off about the dangers of what they are doing, Box catches something and begins to reel it in -- something strong. Needing more strength, Robert adds his own strength by bonding with the Box construct to help Walter pull whatever they have captured through the portal. Heather demands that they stop right away, however with Robert inside the Box robot, Walter's soul is sent down the line to meet the creature. Jeffries enters the room and mans the controls and reports that whatever they are pulling through is big. When Box succeeds in pulling the body through, he soon realizes too late that they have pulled back the Hulk, as the green goliath gets up and strikes him with one powerful punch. This story continues from ... Secret Wars II continues in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** Alpha Flight's leased headquarters * Items: * "Rover" * * * Events: * | Notes = * Inks: assist by Williams. * This issue was John Byrne's last on Alpha Flight. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info. This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * Continuity Notes * The final pages in this issue take place occur simultaneously with the final events in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}